


You Two?!

by parkrstark



Category: Castle
Genre: Coda, F/M, I really wanted this to happen okay?, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-25 01:32:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2603645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkrstark/pseuds/parkrstark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coda to last night's episode;</p><p>There's something else in Castle's alternate universe that has left him speechless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Two?!

**Author's Note:**

> I was really hoping for something cute like this to be in the episode, but I knew it would never happen. I guess that's why we have FanFiction.
> 
> The beginning takes place in Castle's alternate universe and after the line break, it's after he got home.

"Come on, Javi, he didn't know." Ryan whispered in the breakroom after the Precinct was empty besides them and the Captain. 

"Well, then Writer-boy should keep his mouth shut." Esposito angrily stirred his coffee from his seat next to his partner. 

Ryan sighed with a roll of his eyes, "Javi, he didn't know better. He was trying to help me with Jenny."

Esposito's face scrunched up in annoyance, "Don't even mention that woman's name."

Ryan took his hand in his, "Is that jealousy I hear?" He smiled and tried to meet his boyfriend's eyes. 

"No!" Espo realized he responded a little too loud and quick so he took a deep breath and said, "She should be the jealous one, she broke your heart and lost you."

Ryan leaned closer to Esposito and whispered, "You have nothing to worry about, baby, I love you." 

Esposito smiled and closed the gap between their lips to kiss his boyfriend. He ran his tongue along Ryan's bottom lip requesting permission to enter his mouth. Ryan opened his mouth and Esposito immediately ran his tongue along every spot in his mouth. 

Even after spending the past 6 months feeling, kissing and figuring out every new noise Ryan could make, he would never grow tired of it. 

Right as a breath filled moan from Ryan made Esposito's pants start to feel just a bit tighter, a surprised shout interrupted him. Espo shot back from Ryan, and tried to hide the erection that was currently making a tent in his pants. 

"You guys?!" 

Esposito narrowed his eyes at the writer in the break room door with his mouth practically open to the ground. "You got a problem with it, writer boy?" He spat back. 

Castle shook his head and swallowed thickly before he finally spoke, "No, I just uh, _you two?_ " Castle repeated dumbly. 

Ryan blushed and quickly took Esposito's hand in his, "I'm sorry if we make you uncomfortable...but I love him." 

Esposito gave Ryan a sympathetic frown before glaring back at Castle, "I don't give two craps if he's uncomfortable. He's not even supposed to be here so he can leave if he's got a problem with it."

Castle quickly stuck his hands out and shook his head, "No, I'm happy for you two. I just thought Lanie and Jenny..."

Ryan sighed, "Mr. Castle, they're nothing to us now more than a flame. We want to spend the rest of our lives with each other."

Castle's mouth went dry as he looked from Ryan and his swollen lips to Esposito and his obvious erection. They both had one hand holding the other's. 

He swallowed and gestured vaguely to the door behind him, "I'm just gonna go so you guys can, uh, finish up..."

He watched as the moment he began to step out, Esposito and Ryan were attached again at the lips; their hips slowly grinding up against one another. 

Castle squeezed his eyes shut as he entered the bullpen. "I've gotta get back to my world..." He muttered. 

"What?" 

Castle tuned around to see Beckett standing in her office door with a confused look on her face. 

"Ryan and Esposito, I mean I knew they were close, but I didn't think they were _that_ close." He rubbed the back of his neck as he felt his cheeks burn up slightly.

Beckett's eyes widened, "Oh, you saw them?" Castle nodded and looked back towards the windows to the break room that were thankfully covered with blinds. 

"Are they going at it in the break room again?" Beckett groaned and shook her head, "One day they're gonna get caught by someone who doesn't have such an open mind." Her eyes quickly narrowed at Castle, "You're not one of them, right? Because I have to scare off assholes outside the precinct who give them hell for their relationship and don't think for one second I'll let someone get away with it in the Precinct."

Castle smiled and shook his head, "No, I'm not like that. I think they're good together, I just never really realized it."

"I know Detective Esposito may seem like a hard head, but he's actually the quite opposite. Especially with Ryan." She smiled softly. 

"I have yet to meet that Esposito here." Castle shook his head as Esposito's harsh tone kept filling his mind. 

Beckett's face softened, "Yeah, well you've only known us for a day, so I don't blame him. It takes a while for him to open up."

Castle nodded, "Yeah of course. Well I'll see you tomorrow." He mumbled before practically running out of the bullpen. 

-~-~-~-~

_The next day..._

Castle groaned in exasperation as he paced in front of his couch where Beckett, Martha, Alexis, Ryan, and Esposito were sitting. "It wasn't a dream, guys!"

Beckett laughed, "It sounds ridiculous, babe." 

Castle shook his head, "Here, I'll prove it to you! I know exactly what all of you were like in that universe." 

He ignored the amused looks he was getting and the mutter from Esposito that he had finally went crazy. 

Castle pointed to his mother and daughter, "Martha was a famous actress and Ryan was a creepy fan. Alexis you weren't close with me, you were only visiting because you lived with your mom in LA. And you're hair was black!" 

Alexis rolled her eyes, "What an imagination you have there, Dad."

Castle stomped his foot stubbornly, "No! Let me finish! And Beckett you were Captain of the 12th!" 

Beckett reached out for Castle's hand, "It was just a dream, Castle, I already told you that my life wouldn't be better off without you and you know that."

Castle shook his head and bit his lip, "There has to be some way that you'd believe..." His eyes widened as he stared at Ryan and Esposito. 

"What?" Ryan said, "You find proof?" He was grinning and clearly hanging on to Castle's every word. Espo had rolled his eyes when his partner said he actually believed Castle. 

"No...but it's something just as good." He pointed a finger at Ryan, "You didn't have Jenny and Espo didn't have Lanie." He pointed to Espo, "But neither of you cared."

"Maybe in that parallel universe of yours Ryan and I are living up the bachelor life." He laughed, but was immediately silenced when Castle continued. 

"You two were dating."

The room went silent until Espo let out a shaky laugh, "That's one crazy dream you had there, man. If you hadn't noticed, me and Kev _aren't gay for each other._ "

Castle smiled raising up his hands, "I don't know, Espo, I think your erection would prove otherwise."

Beckett held back a laugh as Esposito's face burned in embarrassment, "What are you talking about? And why did you see me with an erection?" He moved as far away from Ryan as the couch would allow, which was only an inch or two. 

Beckett let her laughs escape, "More importantly, Espo, what were you and Ryan doing that gave you an erection?"

"There's a young woman in this room." Ryan said just as embarrassed as Esposito. 

Alexis laughed, "Who is just as curious as the rest." 

Castle nodded, "Well, it was a simple kiss at first until Espo was hungry for more until he was practically sucking Ryan's face off."

Ryan refused to even glance in his partner's direction, "Javi probably just came onto to me."

Before Esposito could argue against that, Castle laughed, "That may have worked if you weren't moaning like a porn star and rocking your crotch against his. And according to Beckett it wasn't the first time doing it in the middle of the break room either." 

Ryan's mouth curved down in a straight line and he was speechless along with Esposito.

"You know the first time Dad introduced you guys to me as partners, I thought he meant you guys were boyfriends." Alexis was laughing along with Beckett now. "Only until Jenny came along did I realize that you weren't partners in more ways than one."

"That was three years later, Alexis." Ryan sighed as he shut his eyes. Were he and Javi that close that people actually assumed they were... _dating_? Ryan shivered at the thought. 

"Well, if Castle and Castle Jr. are right and this was a parallel universe then that's exactly what it is; the opposite of what this life is." Espo tried so desperately to save some of their dignity.

"Actually, it wasn't a parallel to this world, Espo. I think it was just a world where Castle and I never met. So if Castle never came along, you two would have been lovers." She made kissy faces at her two partners.

Ryan looked up with wide eyes to Castle, "Thank goodness for Castle or I would have ended up with this pig." He smiled shyly over at his partner to see if they were okay. He smiled back. Yup, they were okay. 

Beckett cleared her throat and turned to Ryan and Esposito with a serious face on, "I don't judge, I'm okay with whatever kind of relationship you have with each other, but I ask one thing. No sex in the break room." She could hardly hold her stare for a second after she finished speaking before she cracked up in laughter. 

Castle sat and watched as Beckett continued to tease the flustered Esposito and Ryan and he finally realized that in that other universe he not only missed Beckett, but he missed his life. He missed Ryan and Esposito, and the relationship they formed with each other. He missed helping at the Precinct and the 6 year history he had with these people in his life that he was luck enough to call his family. 

And he wouldn't trade them in for anything in the world.


End file.
